


paper rings

by possibilityleft



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: Sakura is going to visit Hong Kong, but Touya doesn't have to be happy about it.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backontheground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backontheground/gifts).



Once Sakura started planning her trip to Hong Kong it was all she wanted to talk about: the clothes, the food, the temples, the shopping. Touya soon grew tired of it, but Yukito indulged her speculations and ideas as they spoke over dinner. Fujitaka was working late, so it was just the three of them. Touya picked at his food and gave his last rice ball to Yukito, saying little. Sakura promised to bring Yukito back a present, even when he insisted it wasn't necessary. She was glowing with excitement. 

"Why are you so grumpy, Touya?" Yuki asked that evening as they were getting ready for bed. Yuki was staying over at the house that night; they had an early morning at a temp job the next day. Sakura hadn't gone to bed yet. Touya could hear her voice, if not understand the words, through the wall. He could hear, if he strained, the tinny little response from the creature that pretended to be a toy when he was around. He wasn't sure why it kept up the pretense after all this time, given that he'd known about Yue for a few years now. 

"No reason," Touya said. Yukito laughed gently. He smiled, taking off his glasses and tucking them into the case. 

Touya always liked seeing him like this -- his eyes slightly unfocused, his hair a little mussed, probably because Touya had had his hands in it. Everyone else only knew the put-together, daytime Yukito. Touya was the only one who saw him at his most vulnerable, fumbling in the morning for his glasses, or yawning widely, his head pressed into Touya's neck. 

They were settled in, blankets sorted and lights off, before Yuki continued. 

"You don't want her to go to Hong Kong, so you?" he said quietly. 

"Dad said it was okay," Touya answered, deflecting. Yuki shifted, finding Touya's hand under the covers. 

"Kero will take care of her," he said, "and Li-kun wouldn't let anything happen to her, of course."

"I know," Touya said, but he was still stiff, his back muscles clenched. He'd be hurting in the morning if he couldn't relax. But he just kept thinking about the Li's and what it meant if the brat was willing to introduce Sakura to his mother and his sisters (who were, Syaoran had said once, like four Nakuru's, which had almost made Touya sympathetic, but not quite). He couldn't protect her forever. He hadn't done the best job of protecting her up until now, to be honest. His magic hadn't been up to the task. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying. 

"You could try to be happy for them, Touya," Yuki said, his fingers light in Touya's grip. "It's special, what they have."

"Nnnnn," Touya groaned, lifting his free hand to cover his eyes. "It's too soon."

He hoped she wasn't going to return from Hong Kong with a ring. Their mother had married so young. Touya couldn't imagine it, even at his ripe old age of twenty.

"Ah, but Touya," Yuki chided, pressing a dry kiss into his neck, "we met pretty young too, you know. Sometimes you get lucky."

Touya didn't reply. He put his arm around Yukito's neck and lay there in the silence for a moment. 

"Sometimes you get lucky," he said, and eventually they slept.


End file.
